Sugar Rush: Rising Darkness
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Sugar Rush prepares to take down the mysterious Man in the Black Suit once and for all, but their adversary is one step ahead of them. Now, they are faced with a dilemma. How do you defeat an enemy who's already won? Sequel to Sugar Rush: A Day In The Lab.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

 _"Location: Caen, France, 1944."_

"I suppose you would call me a vagrant of some kind." a voice said.

Lieutenant Brooke leaned against the wall of an interrogation room as a black suited fellow began his explanation. Brooke and a group of soldiers had found him hunkered down with a squad of German soldiers in the center of Caen, so command had ordered that he be questioned.

"Particularly well-dressed for a vagrant." Brooke said.

"I said I was a vagrant, not a peasant. In fact, you'll find that I'm a man of wealth and taste." the man said.

"Right." Brooke said, unconvinced.

"Tell me, Lieutenant. Did you visit Germany in the 1930's? Can you explain why the German people wanted such an... extreme leadership?" the man asked.

"No, why?" Brooke asked.

"It was a personal gift. Every now and again, you have a person with such an electrifying personality that, for better or worse, you simply must follow them. How else would you explain the rise of Napoleon? Washington? Joan of Arc? Or Caesar?" the man asked.

"Your point?" Brooke asked.

"Every one of those men had their own little yes man hiding in the shadows. Never noticeable, never cared about, yet essential to success." the man replied.

The man stood up and placed his hands behind his back.

"I am the yes man, the chancellor, the scheming minister in the background. Loading the dice, ensuring that the right men succeed and the wrong ones fall. I am the architect of your whole history." the man explained.

"Nonsense." Brooke sneered.

"Far from it, Lieutenant. I was there when Rome burned to the ground. I watched Constantinople fall. I saw the storming of the Bastille. I am older and wiser then you will ever know, and one day, sooner then you expect, my plans will come into fruition. I am the instrument of your destiny, Lieutenant. Humanity exists for me." the man sneered.

"Your a nutter. The MPs can deal with you. I'm getting Sergeant Arthur to take you down to them right..." Brooke started to say.

"Sir! Sir!" a voice cried.

A soldier burst into the door, looking frightened.

"Sergeant Arthur? What the heck is it?" Brooke asked.

"The sky! Look at the sky!" Arthur replied frantically.

Brooke ran out of the room and to the nearest window. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped in shock. Above them was an endless void of purple, broken up by red star-like dots. It had taken everything within about a 200 mile radius of them, after which the ground cut off, as if they were floating on a giant flat rock. He turned away from the window. The man was standing behind him.

"Believe me now, Lieutenant?" the man asked.

He tipped his hat and vanished into thin air.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 2nd 2109"_

"Get it into the lab now! Citrusella, watch your hea... never mind, just put it on the table!" Vanellope ordered.

Vanellope ran into the lab, followed by Swizzle and Citrusella, who were carrying a highly damaged robot. The two racers quickly and gently put it down on the table as Adorabeezle attached a cable to her head. Information began to appear on the computer screen.

 _Man... in the... Suit... plan... fruition..._

"The Man in the Black Suit." Vanellope whispered.

A date began to appear on the screen. Adorabeezle looked at it and gasped.

"No. That can't be." Adorabeezle whisperes.

"What? What's wrong?" Swizzle asked in confusion.

Adorabeezle turned to face him.

"That's tomorrow." Adorabeezle replied.


	2. Apprehension

**Chapter 2: Apprehension**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 3rd 2109"_

The Man in the Black Suit leaned against a wall as Vlad shut the door to his study. The Mayor immediately walked over to his desk and sat down, looking irritated.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Masters? Are you having second thoughts?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

"What if this fails? This isn't like my plans against Daniel. If this fails, then my public life will be in ruins." Vlad replied.

"Indeed. You would be hunted. No nation, no civilization would accept you. You would never find peace." the Man in the Black Suit said serenely.

"Then why am I risking myself for this?" Vlad asked angrily.

"Because you know I won't fail." the Man in the Black Suit replied. He walked over to Vlad, a grin appearing on his face, and said "You want Mr. Fenton. You want Mr. Fenton's mother. And you know very well that I am your best bet.".

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 3rd 2109"_

Meanwhile, the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were in Vanelllope's throne room in her castle. She herself was standing, pacing across the throne room in her anxiety.

"Okay, guys, here's what we know. We know that the Man in the Black Suit is evil, and we know that he's up to something, and whatever it is, it can't be good." Vanellope said.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Anything else?" Taffyta asked.

Vanellope passed Taffyta a glare.

"He can erase himself from people's memories. He has dark powers of some sort, and he's planning something today. I had Danny check for us, and Vlad is making a speech at ten this morning in Amity Park. I think that's when he'll strike." Vanellope replied.

"What about the robot?" Sticky asked.

"It's... complicated. Adorabeezle has been working on repairing it, but it's badly damaged. The design's sophisticated. The creator must have been a genius to create something like it. But whatever it is, we need it fixed." Vanellope replied.

She stopped at the head of the table.

"Here's our plan. Sour Bill and P.I.X.A.L. will stay back here and work on fixing the robot. Swizzle, you and Jubileena will cover our backs and make sure that the Syndicate or Amity Park's ghosts don't try anything. Crepe will be back here. I've got a satellite view of Amity Park and she'll warn us if anyone else comes. The rest of us will head straight in and attack the Man in the Black Suit." Vanellope explained. She then asked "Any questions?".

Candlehead raised her hand.

"Can we get ice cream when we're done?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope facepalmed.

"Just get ready to go." Vanellope replied.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 3rd 2109"_

"Mr. Crocker, do you have the list?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

Crocker, Calamitous, and Plankton had joined him and Vlad in the latter's limo, heading for the Town Hall. Shaking in fear, Crocker handed him a list.

"It looks about right. Just enough to keep them with false confidence, but just enough to leave them isolated." the Man in the Black Suit said. He put the list down and said "A perfect balance.".

"Wouldn't you just want to finish them off now? Why not just cut this master plan and just destroy them already?" Plankton asked.

"Because if your enemy has hope, he's vulnerable. He'll limit his power to save it for the next fight. He'll plan for tomorrow. He'll fight, certainly, but he'll be holding back." the man in the Black Suit replied. His expression then darkened and he explained "But if he thinks he's doomed, he won't hold back. He'll use everything at his disposal in one last rage against fate. He'll fight until he burns out.".

He looked Plankton straight in the eye. Plankton looked away while shuddering.

"An enemy with nothing to lose has everything to gain." the Man in the Black Suit explained.

"So, we want them to have a chance to win... so we can beat them? That's oddly complex." Crocker said.

"Nobody ever won with simple plans." Vlad said, gazing out the window.

The Man in the Black Suit turned to Vlad.

"Feeling more confident, Mr. Masters?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

Vlad didn't reply.


	3. Plan

**Chapter 3: Plan**

Swizzle and Jubileena were standing on the roof of an apartment in Amity Park across the road from City Hall, looking over the courtyard of the building. A crowd had gathered, along with several news crews from all of the major new agencies. Vlad had upped security, but that was mainly ordinary police officers that were there to guard the mayor, not the Man in the Black Suit. The latter was nowhere in sight.

"Come on. He's in a black suit! He should stand out!" Swizzle snapped, squinting.

"Is it that guy?" Jubileena asked, pointing into the crowd.

Swizzle looked at where Jubileena was pointing.

"It might be... no, that's Doug Dimmadome." Swizzle replied.

* * *

"Why are we here?" Man Ray asked.

He, the Dirty Bubble, Ember, Francis, and Dr. Moist were standing in a back alley behind City Hall, looking very bored.

"You heard the Mayor. We guard his speech, he pays us, and we go home." the Dirty Bubble replied.

"And then I wake up because Crocker says this is a dream." Francis said.

Ember sighed.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that, kid." Ember said.

All of a sudden, there was a loud clunk.

"What was that?" the Dirty Bubble asked.

Ember shrugged.

"Probably a trash can. Who cares?" Ember asked.

"It sounded like it was around the corner. We should inspect it, just to be sure." Man Ray replied.

Dr. Moist walked around the corner. There was a moment of silence before Dr. Moist came flying backwards, slamming face first into an open dumpster. Minty ran out from behind the corner, followed by the other Sugar Rush racers (except Swizzle and Jubileena), Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon.

"Aha! A challenge worthy of my skill!" Man Ray exclaimed.

"Get them!" Francis shouted.

The bully charged forward, but he was immediately brought down by one of Sticky's marshmallow orbs. Taffyta turned to Vanellope and Rancis.

"We got this! Keep going!" Taffyta said.

Vanellope and Rancis ran into City Hall as the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon charged at their foes.

* * *

"Your on in two minutes, sir." an intern said.

The Man in the Black Suit nodded and the intern walked away. He and Vlad were in the entrance hall of the building, the former preparing to step out onto the podium.

"Thousands of years, Mr. Masters. I've been working at this for thousands of years, and the time is finally right." the Man in the Black Suit whispered. He turned to Vlad and said with a tone of sincere gratefulness "I must thank you, Vladimir. Your help these past months has been immeasurable. Unleashing Zwarte Pete, getting me that script, organizing this conference... I could never have done this without you. Remember whatever happens next."

Vlad nodded, suppressing an involuntary shudder. The Man in the Black Suit turned to the door.

"Now, history awaits." the Man in the Black Suit said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 3rd 2109"_

"Hey, check it out!" P.I.X.A.L. said.

P.I.X.A.L. was sitting next to the robot, who was laid out on Vanellope's bed. A gameboy-like device was connected to it's head by an extension cord. Sour Bill was on the other side, trying to repair some of the damage.

"What is it?" Sour Bill asked.

"I've been running an anti-virus. I'm having it keep an eye for any files on the Guy in the Black Suit as well, and I found a file on him and managed to decrypt it." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"What was it?" Sour Bill asked.

"It's a photo, dated 1926. Take a look." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

She showed Sour Bill the screen. An assortment of figures was gathered at the door to a building ('The Lexington Hotel', the caption said). To the left of the photograph was Al Capone, dressed in his best with a suit and fedora. Behind him were two large unhappy looking gentlemen with heavy scars and violin cases.

To the right was the Man in the Black Suit.

"But that's impossible! He would have to be over two hundred at least!" Sour Bill said.

All of the sudden, the photo was replaced by a stream of data flowing across the device's screen. P.I.X.A.L. jumped and held it close.

"What's going on?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"I think it's coming back online." Sour Bill replied.

The robot's eyes suddenly burst open, and it sat up.

"What happened? Where am I?" the robot asked in a male voice.

"Take it easy. Your fine." Sour Bill replied softly.

"But the Man in the..." the robot started to say.

"Don't worry. My friends are dealing with him before he makes his speech." P.I.X.A.L. said reassuringly.

The robot stood up, clenching the hair-like extensions on it's head.

"No! You have to warn your friends! He knows you're coming! It's a trap!" the robot said frantically.


	4. Fall

**Chapter 4: Fall**

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 3rd 2109"_

The Man in the Black Suit stepped onto the podium. Newspaper photographers in the audience began to take pictures, but he didn't even react to the bright flashes. He simply took his place behind the microphone and began to speak.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for your time." the Man in the Black Suit said.

* * *

Vanellope and Rancis ran into the entrance hall, finding Vlad alone. He was looking at the door, his shoulders hunched. It looked almost as if he regretted something. Hearing his uninvited guests, he straightened up and turned around.

"Your too late. He's already out there." Vlad said.

"So? We'll just wreck his speech. Easy!" Vanellope said.

"It's not that simple. For one, you would have to get through me to do that. And besides..." Vlad started to explain. He glanced to the door again, a dark glare on his face, and said "He's already won.".

* * *

"Some of you I have already met and spoken to. They probably don't remember me, but I told them that there would come a time when I required their assistance." the Man in the Black Suit announced.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 3rd 2109"_

Crepe was sitting in front of the computer in Adorabeezle's lab, looking bored. Suddenly, the screens started flashing. A surge of energy has been detected, right in the middle of Amity Park.

"That can't be good." Crepe whispered.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 3rd 2109"_

"In the past few days, I've run announcements on the major television channels throughout the world. Chances are, you saw one, although I doubt you would recall it." the Man in the Black Suit announced.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 3rd 2109"_

"Wait, what do you mean a trap? Like an ambush or something?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Worse. He's been planning this for centuries! Mom did research on him, and that's why he came for us." the robot replied.

"Robots have moms?" Sour Bill asked P.I.X.A.L. in a whisper.

"He has this... mimetic phrase that he can use to control people's thoughts. A sentence he can say to implant something in their heads." the robot explained.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 3rd 2109"_

 _There will come a time when I need assistance. Until then... forget you saw me._

Swizzle and Jubileena were standing on the roof of the building, watching the Man in the Black Suit. Swizzle's eyes suddenly widened.

"Wait a minute. I remember him now. He said something to me before he gave me to the Shadowed One." Swizzle said.

"Yeah, me too, after the fight with Aragon. How did we forget that?" Jubileena asked.

Swizzle turned to his wife.

"Forget you saw me." Swizzle replied.

* * *

"Now, the time has come. The time for me to reveal why I am here and the time to change the course of history." the Man in the Black Suit announced.

* * *

"What do you mean he's already won? He's just outside the door, right? We can just steal the microphone!" Rancis asked.

"But he's already broadcasted his message right into the tiny little brains of the general public! Their already conditioned. He just needs to give the order!" Vlad replied.

"What?" Vanellope asked.

"He's just one phrase away from victory, Vanellope. You don't stand a chance." Vlad replied.

* * *

"The time has come to call upon the assistance that I required and the favor I asked." the Man in the Black Suit announced.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 3rd 2109"_

"He's broadcasted that sentence through everything. Radios, TV, the Internet, even books, over all the worlds he could reach!" the robot announced.

"But if that's true, and he's making a speech right now..." P.I.X.A.L. started to say.

"He can control the world with one word." the robot whispered.

* * *

 _"Location: Amity Park, The World Of Nickelodeon, July 3rd 2109"_

One word, heard around the world. One word, told to a crowd of hundreds in front of Amity Park City Hall. One word, locally translated, to every television set in each world. One word, filtered into every computer screen at the moment it was said. One word, slipped into every book, hidden among the words until the time was right. One word, across the planets and worlds.

"Submit." the Man in the Black Suit said.

The Man in the Black Suit seemed to explode into pure darkness, forcing open the door to City Hall. Vanellope and Rancis watched in horror as it spread across the crowd. As it did, their eyes turned black, their skin paled, and they shifted to stand at attention. The very bricks and masonry of the nearby buildings seemed to turn dirtier and more forlorn, weeds and vines sifting through them. The sky clouded over, and the world turned dark. Vanellope grabbed her portal key and shouted into it.

"Swizzle, Jubileena! Get out of there!" Vanellope shouted.

* * *

 _"Swizzle, Jubileena! Guys, pick up!"_ Vanellope's voice shouted.

Swizzle and Jubileena stood at attention on the roof of the building. Their skin was pale and their eyes were black.

They had submitted.

* * *

"Uh, no one said anything about this." the Dirty Bubble said nervously.

He and Man Ray were pinned by Minty, while Snowanna was aiming her guitar at a downed Ember. All parties had stopped fighting and were looking at the sky in awed shock.

"We're doomed." Candi whispered.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 3rd 2109"_

The energy pulse on the computer screen exploded. Crepe jumped back as a loud beeping filled the air and the display began to turn red. Flashing lights appeared over every major city on earth, each world in The World Of Disney, and each world in The World Of Nickelodeon, and they began to spread.

"That's... really not good." Crepe muttered.

* * *

Sour Bill, P.I.X.A.L., and the robot stared out the window as Sugar Rush changed before their eyes. The road in Sugar Town became cracked and full of potholes. The different candy trees shriveled up and died. Each of the bodies of different kinds of liquids dried up completely, leaving behind only the sickly sweet smell of crusty old sugar and dead nature. The candy in the game became moldy and inedible.

"He actually did it." Sour Bill whispered in shock.

P.I.X.A.L. nodded and turned to the robot.

"By the way, we never got your name." P.I.X.A.L. said.

* * *

Modesto, London, Moscow, Tokyo, New York, Cairo, Sydney, Brasilia, Leeds.

Toontown, Fantasyland, London (the Peter Pan and Mary Poppins versions), New York and Devil's Bayou and Australia, Arendelle, San Fransokyo, Corona, France (the Beauty and the Beast version and the Ratatouille version), Prydain.

Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Dimmsdale, Retroville, The ChalkZone, Hillwood, Africa.

Everywhere in the universe, legions of ordinary people stopped what they were doing and stood to attention. The skies turned dark, the buildings become rundown, trees died, and water became a murky brown. Then, as one, they said three words in unison.

"We will obey." they said.


	5. Files

**Chapter 5: Files**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 3rd 2109"_

 _"Hello, if you're picking this up... Gunnery Sergeant Isigny... Marines. I don't know what's happened. Most of my company... rebelled. All remaining marines fall back... regroup at... over."_ a voice said on a radio.

Sour Bill turned off the radio.

"We've got a few transmissions, mostly from people out in the country in the real world or away from widespread TV access." Sour Bill announced.

He, Crepe, P.I.X.A.L., and the robot were gathered in Adorabeezle's lab, trying to work out what was going on.

"They probably weren't able to see that mimetic thing. It looks like the main unaffected places are... bases, isolated villages, temples..." P.I.X.A.L. started to say.

"Well, that's great. We can go hide with some Tibetan monks." Crepe said dryly.

Suddenly, a portal appeared, and the Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, and Damon tumbled out. All were a bit worse for wear, but otherwise unharmed.

"What's going on? Where's Swizzle and Jubileena?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"I don't know. We tried to wait, but we got swarmed by an angry mob." Crumbelina replied.

"So, I take it that you noticed the mind control, then." the robot said.

Candi blinked.

"Oh, hey, the robot's working again!" Candi exclaimed.

"'The robot' has a name." the robot said angrily.

"Guys, this is Jeremy. He can help us with trying to stop the Man in the Black Suit." Crepe introduced.

Vanellope nodded and raced for the computer. She began to type furiously on the keyboard.

"Uh, Vanellope? What are you doing?" Torvald asked.

"Securing the lab and my castle. We can't let any of the Man's slaves get in any of those two places." Vanellope replied.

For a moment, all went silent, save for the sound of fingers on a keyboard. Eventually, Vanellope finished and turned back to everyone.

"So, what do we do?" Candlehead asked.

Vanellope shook her head.

"I don't know. He's been planning this for millennia. And us? Most of us are just kids! We're in way over our heads!" Vanellope replied, solemnly.

"So we're just going to give up?" Jeremy asked angrily.

Vanellope turned to face him.

"Oh, hey, when did you turn on?" Vanellope asked.

Jeremy ignored her.

"Mom spent weeks looking him up. She backed up all of that information on my hard drive before he attacked us." Jeremy explained.

"So, you've got info on him in your head? Can you access it?" Taffyta asked.

"No, it's all encrypted. It was the most secure method that she could think of, and I don't think I can access it." Jeremy replied. He then started to say "Anyway, the point is, if she found a way, maybe we...".

He was cut off by the cracking of knuckles.

"Encrypted, you say?" Adorabeezle asked, eyebrow raised.

* * *

"This is wrong." Candi muttered.

Jeremy was attached by a cord to the lab's computer, which was also attached to the game-boy like device. Adorabeezle was fiddling with the device, ignoring the slightly nervous glances that Jeremy kept passing her.

"Finally, I get to test my other latest invention, the Adoracryptor!" Adorabeezle said.

Nougetsia raised an eyebrow at her younger sister's invention's name.

"You called it 'Adoracryptor'?" Nougetsia asked dryly.

Adorabeezle nodded and turned to Jeremy.

"Now, the way I see it, your mom would have hidden this file in the most secure place in your hard drive, your subconscious. So I'm just going to look around it." Adorabeezle replied.

"Your going to look at my subconscious?" Jeremy asked.

"Don't worry, it's all in binary." Adorabeezle replied.

"Can you read binary?" Jeremy asked.

Adorabeezle didn't answer.

"Okay, we're in! Let's see... basic emotions, complex emotions, memories, hopes, fears, desires... aha! Man in the Black Suit! Let's crack this open!" Adorabeezle exclaimed.

"Could you not say 'crack this open' when your talking about my head?" Jeremy asked.

Adorabeezle opened the file, and it appeared on the computer screen.

"That's it?" Damon asked.

It was a series of numbers, seven in all, arranged over a blank white screen: 4-9-1-12-19-9-24.

"Well, what the heck does that mean?" Gloyd asked out loud.

Adorabeezle scratched her chin before clicking her fingers.

"Its number code! Let's see... 4 equals D, 9 equals... it's 'Dial Six!'" Adorabeezle replied.

"I'll get the phone!" Candlehead said.

Adorabeezle shook her head and took out her portal key.

"No, not on the phone! On this!" Adorabeezle said.

She formed a blank green colored portal and lifted one of the portal key's panels, revealing a dial underneath.

"Every wormhole operates in the same basic way... the Einstein Rosen Bridge. Think of a bridge. When you get right down to it, the only difference between an underpass and the Golden Gate Bridge is scale." Adorabeezle explained.

"Yeah, uh, you've lost me." Jeremy said.

"Everyone's portal keys are set up for travel between different worlds. That's about a three on the power scale. But if I double the power, we'll be able to go beyond that and into totally different dimensions!" Adorabeezle explained.

"Really? We can do that?" Snowanna asked.

"Well, that or we'll cause a resonance cascade and end the world." Adorabeezle replied. She shrugged and said "Here we go!".

She turned the dial. There was a loud bang as half of the machines in the lab began to spark and the lights flickered. The portal turned from green to purple before gradually becoming clear.

"Is that the Ghost Zone?" Rancis asked.

"No, but it could be similar." Citrusella replied.

They were looking at a realm consisting of floating rocks in an endless purple void peppered with red stars. In the middle, however, was a rock carving of a man in ornate, ceremonial looking robes... a man with a familiar face.

"I think we found our guy." Jeremy said.

"This must be where he came from." P.I.X.A.L. said.

Sticky nodded.

"If there's anywhere to beat that guy, it'll be in there." Sticky said.

Adorabeezle nodded.

"Alright, we'll need to wait for the portal to 'set' before we go in." Adorabeezle said.

"Why? Can't we just go in now?" Candi asked.

"If we use the portal now, it'll turn you inside out." Adorabeezle replied.

Vanellope nodded in understanding and looked at everyone.

"Everyone, get some rest. We'll hit the portal first thing tomorrow morning." Vanellope ordered.

* * *

 _"Location: New York City, New York, July 3rd 2109"_

Vlad had to admit, the Man in the Black Suit had taste.

He had made his headquarters at the top of New York's Chrysler Building, within it's great steel crown. The man himself had converted the entire top floor into his own throne room, and he was now sitting on an oak throne. Gold was, apparently, too tacky, but he still wore the suit.

"I have to say, Vladimir, your race has a fine sense of attire." the Man in the Black Suit said.

In addition to the changes, the Man in the Black Suit was now flanked by Swizzle and Jubileena, who were decked in Roman-esque armor made from a gold-like material.

Plankton, Calamitous, and Crocker were standing with the half-ghost billionaire, all as privately discontented as he was, although Vlad was doing a much better job at hiding it. They had good reason because none of the Man in the Black Suit's promises to them had been fulfilled yet.


	6. Breach

**Chapter 6: Breach**

The lab was dark. Vanellope was slouched over the chair in front of the computer, snoring lightly. Everyone else was on the floor in sleeping bags. Not far away, the portal shimmered silently, aligning itself with the realm beyond.

Gloyd was lying on the floor. He was having trouble sleeping, and he was just about to roll over and give it another try when he heard a hiss.

"Gloyd?" a voice asked.

Gloyd groaned and rolled over.

"Gloyd?" the voice asked.

Gloyd rolled to the other side. Candi was next to him, staring at the ceiling.

"Ugh... yeah?" Gloyd asked.

"Do you think we can beat him?" Candi asked.

"Beat who?" Gloyd asked drowsily.

Candi shot her boyfriend a glare.

"Oh, right. Uh... yeah, I guess so. I mean, we haven't been beaten yet, have we?" Gloyd asked.

"But we've never had to fight the whole universe before, either." Candi replied.

"That's a pretty good point. But we will win because we're awesome. And when we're done, we'll all go get that ice cream, and everything will be fine." Gloyd said reassuringly. He kissed Candi on her lips, yawned, turned over again, and said "Goodnight.".

"But what if we don't win?" Candi asked.

Gloyd rolled back over.

"Candi, that's not going to happen. I promise." Gloyd replied.

There was a short silence before Candi nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just being paranoid. Goodnight, Gloyd." Candi said.

"Goodnight, Candi." Gloyd said.

Gloyd rolled over and closed his eyes. A minute later, he felt Candi grip his hand. He gripped back and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 4th 2109"_

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time." Vanellope said.

She, the Sugar Rush racers, and Jeremy were standing in front of the portal. Behind them, P.I.X.A.L. and Sour Bill had taken up position at the computer keyboard, while Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe were off to the side, waiting for them to leave.

"Alright, refresher on the plan. P.I.X.A.L. and Sour Bill, your manning the computer. If the Man in the Black Suit does anything, let us know. Cinndon, Candace, Silvia, Damon, and Crepe are our backup. If anything happens to us, you follow us through the portal." Vanellope explained. She then asked "Everyone clear?".

"Clear." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

"As crystal." Candace added.

"Wait, can you go over that again?" Candlehead asked.

She was ignored.

"Everyone ready? Let's do this." Vanellope said.

Vanellope turned to the portal. Breathing deeply, she stepped through the portal.

* * *

 _"Location: The Void, July 4th 2109"_

It was like stepping through a cold waterfall, but other then that, there was little sensation. She was standing on a small rock that floated in the vast purple expanse. The void had no wind, and the air felt cooler then the lab.

"Okay, guys, we're good!" Vanellope called out.

"You might want to stand back." Taffyta said.

"Why would I want to..." Vanellope started to ask.

Vanellope yelped and leaped to the side as Minty, who had transformed into her Sakura form and then transformed into a hovercraft, came hurtling through the portal, Taffyta at the controls.

"I thought we might need this. I mean, most of you can't fly, you know." Minty said, still able to talk.

"Yeah, uh... thanks." Vanellope said, peeling herself off of the ground.

"No problem." Minty said.

Taffyta jumped down from Minty as the other Sugar Rush racers and Jeremy emerged from the portal.

"So, what now?" Sticky asked.

Vanellope looked around. To the left of the rock, a short distance away, was a small brick building about three stories high. To the right, slightly further away, was what looked like part of a heavily damaged French town. Across the void was the bust of the Man in the Black Suit, floating ominously before them.

"We scout. We need to know what we're up against before we go across." Vanellope replied. She turned to face the Sugar Rush racers and Jeremy, and she said "Let's split up. Jeremy, you and I will check out that building. The rest of you go over to the village. We'll meet you there.".

"So we walked into an alien dimension and your first idea is to split up?" Crumbelina asked.

"Are you questioning my planning?" Vanellope asked angrily.

"No, not at all." Crumbelina replied, rolling her eyes.

Vanellope nodded.

"Good. We'll meet up in about two hours. Good luck." Vanellope said.

* * *

 _"Location: New York City, New York, July 4th 2109"_

The Man in the Black Suit was seated on his throne, slouching to the side as he waited for his audience to arrive. Calamitous crept into the room, shuddering as the eyes of both the man and his guards came upon him. He slowly walked up to the throne and knelt.

"Professor, I need you to collect something for me. A device that I think you might be interested in." the Man in the Black Suit said, smiling smugly.

"A-And wh-what would that b-b-be?" Calamitous asked nervously.

"It's a CIA contraption. They call it the 'Tairseach'. It is supposedly capable of erasing an individual from a world's history." the Man in the Black Suit replied. He leaned closer and said "You can understand why I might want that.".

Calamitous nodded.

"It is held in Area 51. Transport will be provided to you. Now get going." the Man in the Black Suit ordered.

Calamitous gulped and practically sprinted out of the room. The Man in the Black Suit rolled his eyes and began to speak to no one in particular.

"Now, I do believe we have trespassers in my realm. We can't allow that, can we?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

The shadows in the room suddenly shifted, tearing away and forming a group of vaguely humanoid shadows, which quickly converged on the Man in the Black Suit.

"Root them out, would you kindly?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.


	7. Void

**Chapter 7: Void**

 _"Location: The Void, July 4th 2109"_

"Look at that void. So large and endless like... an endless void." Candlehead whispered.

"Yeah, thank you, Miss Obvious." Taffyta said sarcastically.

"Your welcome." Candlehead said brightly.

The Sugar Rush racers were wandering along the rock towards the village, not far from the edge. From there, they could see the void stretch in all directions.

"Well, on the bright side, at least we're alone, right?" Citrusella asked.

 _Click._

"Hands where I can see them!" a voice ordered.

A small squad of soldiers was standing in front of them, weapons readied.

"Oh, you just had to say that, didn't you?" Candi asked.

* * *

Vanellope and Jeremy crept through the darkened, dusty old building. There was no one in sight, but it's layout suggested that it may have come from a university.

"Interesting. Look at the date." Vanellope whispered, looking at an old blackboard.

Jeremy turned to the blackboard and read it.

"November 2nd 1902. No wonder there's so much dust in here." Jeremy said.

Vanellope nodded and looked further down the hallway, where a little glimmer of light was visible under one of the doors.

"Wait, someone's here. Follow me and get ready." Vanellope ordered quietly.

Jeremy nodded and produced a large rocket launcher from his arm. Vanellope stared at it for a moment before creeping onward. She carefully reached for the doorknob and slid it open.

 _Thwack!_

She was thrown back by the force of... a pile of newspapers?

"Oh, sorry, my dear girl!" a voice said.

A man in suspenders and a dark green bowtie burst out the door, reaching down and helping Vanellope to her feet. He wore old-style glasses, and the chain of a fob watch was visibly running from his pocket. He was clearly not from the 22nd century.

"My apologies. I was expecting a break in. Dr. Domini McFlambe, Princeton University. May I help you?" the man asked.

"Princeton?" Vanellope asked.

"Of course.. well, it used to be Princeton. I don't have a clue as to where we are now. What is the date, anyway? I believe I've been stuck here for three months." Dr. McFlambe asked.

"It's, uh, the 22nd century. The year..." Vanellope started to reply.

"The 22nd century? So I've experienced time dilation! Fascinating! Tell me, dear girl, did anything ever become of that 'flight' fad?" Dr. McFlambe asked.

"Well, yeah." Vanellope replied.

"Marvellous!" Dr. McFlambe said. He turned to Jeremy and asked "Aha! A humanoid automation! I had believed such things were restricted to Wells and Verne! Tell me, how does it work?".

"It has a name." Jeremy replied angrily.

"Oh, it's sentient! Incredible! That must mean you have some kind of computing device in your head, smaller then I would have expected..." Dr. McFlambe started to say.

"Yeah, we don't have time for this. Look, I'm President Vanellope von Schweetz of Sugar Rush, and this is Jeremy. We need to find out what's on the statue rock." Vanellope explained.

"Shadows, dozens of them." Dr. McFlambe replied.

"Shadows?" Jeremy asked, unconvinced.

"Living shadows. That cad in the black suit's minions. Rarely seen, but agile and impervious to firearms. They are the ones who sent me to this blasted void." Dr. McFlambe replied.

"Wait, you know the Man in the Black Suit?" Jeremy asked.

"Know him? He tried to steal my research! Said it was for the greater good! Those radio improvements were to be used for good, not for the... the abomination he desired!" Dr. McFlambe replied angrily.

"The broadcast." Vanellope whispered.

"All radios constructed to my plans would have been malleable to his desires. And of course, he sold it to Marconi, who would build a radio station on the moon if he could. By your time, he'd had likely introduced my principles to every communications device on Earth." Dr. McFlambe growled.

"So that's how he did it." Vanellope said.

"Well, that and the dark powers, I guess." Jeremy said.

"So he's already done it. And yet, you don't seem to think your too late to stop him." Dr. McFlambe said.

"Hey, we save the world. It's what we do." Vanellope said.

Dr. McFlambe grinned.

"Well, I like that attitude. Come! I have something that might just help you." Dr. McFlambe said.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, sergeant. You saw fourteen unarmed children walking around, looking not the least bit threatening, and you took them in as POWs?" Lieutenant Brooke asked.

"Yes, sir." Sergeant Arthur replied.

"Genius." Brooke said sarcastically.

The Sugar Rush racers had been brought to a command post in a wrecked apartment building, where a weary looking lieutenant was reprimanding the squad that had captured them.

"Apologies, sir, I was just saying..." Arthur started to say.

"I know, Arthur, I know." Brooke said. He turned to the group and asked "So, why are you here?".

"We're trying to stop the Man in the Black Suit. Can you help?" Nougetsia asked.

"That gent? You missed him by about four weeks." Brooke replied.

"We know, but we think that there might be something on his rock that can beat him." Taffyta explained.

"And how do you intend to get over there without some form of flight?" Brooke asked.

"Me." Minty, who was still in her Sakura form, replied.

"Right. How could you possibly..." Brooke started to ask.

He trailed off as Minty transformed into the hovercraft.

"I'm not even surprised anymore." Arthur muttered.

"You and me both." Brooke said.


	8. Rock

**Chapter 8: Rock**

"So let me get this straight. You want me to donate the support of my platoon to fifteen kids, a robot, and a doctor so that we might stop an evil demon-creature from controlling the world?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." Vanellope replied.

"That is completely insane. But what other options do I have?" Brooke asked.

"That's the spirit!" Candlehead replied.

The group was gathered by Minty, who was still in the hovercraft form, ready to head off to the rock.

"Okay, here's the plan. Lieutenant, you and your men head back to our portal. Make sure the 'shadows' don't try to get into Adorabeezle's lab. Everyone else, get on Minty. We're heading up to the rock." Vanellope explained.

"So you don't want the armed soldiers with you when you go up there?" Brooke asked.

"Bullets won't affect them, my good man." Dr. McFlambe replied.

Brooke nodded.

"Alright, we'll meet back at your... portal. Good luck. Platoon, move out." Brooke ordered.

The soldiers began to walk away as the rest of the group piled onto Minty.

"Ready, guys? I don't know what we'll find out there. You can still back out." Vanellope said.

"No, we really can't. Let's just do this." Vanellope said.

Vanellope nodded and Minty lifted upwards, heading into the unknown.

* * *

 _"Location: New York City, New York, July 4th 2109"_

"We have a prisoner, milord." a voice announced.

The Man in the Black Suit raised his eyebrow as two of his guards dragged a prisoner into the throne room.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle. I would have hoped that my controlling influences would've accounted for you. How did you escape?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

Elsa, who was wearing ice-proof chains, glared up at him but said nothing.

"Of course, I know the answer to that. I didn't want to control you... not immediately. For you see, I saw your actions during the Eternal Winter incidents in 2013 and 2065. Your abilities are remarkable... for an ordinary individual." the Man in the Black Suit said.

"You bugged me and everyone else?" Elsa asked angrily.

"Yes, but that is hardly the point. The point is, I can get more out of you if you join me willingly then if I were to control you." the Man in the Black Suit replied, bluntly.

He stood up, walking over to the window and looking out over the city.

"Think of it, your majesty. You are a far greater asset then any of the self-serving cretins that I call subordinates. They will be disposed of, in time." the Man in the Black Suit said. He turned to face Elsa again and said "But you? I can offer you so much. I can offer you anything you wish... and all you need to do is join me.". He knelt down in front of her and asked "So what do you say, my dear?".

There was a short silence before Elsa spat right in his face.

"I'll never join you." Elsa replied angrily.

The Man in the Black Suit wiped his face and scowled.

"That was a very poor choice. You don't understand, your highness. All I do here is to defend this insignificant ball of dirt from a threat far greater then your limited intellect can even fathom, and I will not allow you or anyone else to jeopardize my plans." the Man in the Black Suit sneered. He turned to the guards and said "Take her away. Deal with her, I don't care how. If she escapes, it will be on your heads.".

The two guards nodded and began to drag Elsa out again.

"I'll be back for you! You hear me? You won't get away with this!" Elsa shouted.

The Man in the Black Suit watched her as she was taken out the door before sitting down again.

"For your sake, I hope I do." the Man in the Black Suit muttered.

* * *

 _"Location: Void, July 4th 2109"_

Minty touched down on the side of the rock, just on the edge of the left eye socket. Taffyta climbed out first and looked ahead.

"He made a cave out of his eyes. That's not creepy at all." Taffyta said sarcastically.

"A little help?" a voice asked.

Taffyta turned around. The other Sugar Rush racers, Jeremy, and Dr. McFlambe were heaving a large machine off of Minty. It looked like an electrical coil crossed with the stock and trigger of a gun.

"Tesla Coil! Fires a 1.21 gigawatt electrical bolt up to twenty yards! The shadows react quite badly to it. Unfortunately, it's 25 kilograms, so we will require two men to operate..." Dr. McFlambe started to explain, placing it on the ground.

Minty transformed back into her normal form and picked up the Tesla Coil with ease. Dr. McFlambe stared at her for a few seconds, mouth agape.

"That works too." Dr. McFlambe said.

"Alright, everyone stay close. We don't know what we'll find in there." Vanellope ordered.

"Ah man, you mean we're going into his eyes?" Candi asked.

"Live with it, Candi." Taffyta replied, rolling her eyes.

The Sugar Rush racers, Jeremy, and Dr. McFlambe made their way into the cave, Candlehead providing light from her hands, which were glowing with fire. For a long time, nobody spoke, and all was quiet, save for eerie echoes and groans in the distance. Then, suddenly, Candlehead spoke up.

"Hey, someone built a bench in here!" Candlehead said.

"Candles, that's not a bench. That's a table." Sticky said.

A small stone table rested against a wall that was covered in ancient sprawl. A small box sat on the middle of the table.

"An altar." Dr. McFlambe said in shock.

The group walked over and Adorabeezle began to read the writing.

"It's... similar to ancient Sumerian. I think I can translate this." Adorabeezle said.

She scratched her chin and studied the writing. A minute later, she snapped her fingers.

"It's a story. It's about a man who finds the secret to eternal life, but he finds out about an apocalyptic threat from the gods and tries to find a way to save the world. He builds up his power and becomes nigh-invincible... except in the process, he loses his humanity and becomes the monster that he was trying to stop." Adorabeezle explained. She looked down at the box and said "The only remaining part of his humanity is his heart... which is in this box.".

There was a short silence.

"So, he's a pirate?" Candlehead asked.

"No, he's not." Adorabeezle replied.

"Oh." Candlehead muttered.

"The heart has dissolved into powder. If we open the box, the powder will be scattered into the wind and he'll be forced out of the human realm." Adorabeezle explained.

"Great, let's crack it open!" Snowanna said.

"Not that easy. It's locked. And the material is completely impenetrable. We need the key, which, thankfully for us, is kept right under the bo..." Adorabeezle started to explain.

Adorabeezle lifted the box. Underneath was an empty rut in the shape of a key.

"Oh." Adorabeezle muttered.

"Yeah, I thought that he might be a bit too smart for that." Jeremy said.

"Where did he put it? I mean, it can't be that far from here, right?" Candi asked.

"Maybe it's in his jacket." Crumbelina replied.

"His jacket? Why would he..." Vanellope started to ask. Her eyes then widened and she said "Wait a minute.".

 _The door flung open, and the Man in the Black Suit walked inside._

 _The Man in the Black Suit looked at Candi and gave her an almost invisible smirk._

 _"Come on. He's in a white suit! He should stand out!" Swizzle snapped, squinting._

 _The Man in the Black Suit stepped onto the podium._

 _Man in the Black Suit..._

 _Black Suit..._

"Why does he always wear that suit?" Vanellope asked.

"Suits have pockets, right? And he would want keep that key as close as possible... right next to his heart." Nougetsia replied.

"Um, fellows?" Dr. McFlambe asked nervously.

"Of course! That explains the suit! It's not just taste! He's putting the key in his jacket!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Fellows?" Dr. McFlambe asked nervously.

Rancis grinned.

"We've nailed him! All we've got to do is find him and kick his..." Rancis started to say.

"Fellows?" Dr. McFlambe asked loudly.

All eyes turned to Dr. McFlambe.

"I sincerely hate to interrupt your eureka moment, but I'm afraid that we have company." Dr. McFlambe said.

The group turned around. Dozens of humanoid shadows were melting out of the darkness and surrounding them.

"Aw, nuts." Candlehead muttered.


	9. Return

**Chapter 9: Return**

"Well, any ideas, gentlemen?" Dr. McFlambe asked as he, the Sugar Rush racers, and Jeremy backed against the wall.

"Just one, but it's a long shot." Vanellope replied.

"Better then nothing. Say it!" Candi ordered.

"Candlehead, prepare a fireball on my mark. Citrusella, use a EMP. Minty, aim the Tesla Coil. Everyone else... hope this works." Vanellope explained.

* * *

 _"Location: Utah, July 4th 2109"_

"The Tairseach is highly unstable and is recommended to be immediately destroyed, lest we accidentally unravel the space-time continuum. Signed, Agent Gizmo Anders." Crocker read. He shook his head and said "Maybe we shouldn't let him use this thing.".

He, Calamitous, and Plankton were gathered in Crocker's van, driving down a lonely desert road with a large trailer attached to the back. They had just passed a sign that read 'You are now leaving Nevada, totally not the home of Area 51'.

"We won't. Since I haven't been handed control of my world, I'm beginning to think that our... friend... might have lied to us." Calamitous said. He shook his head and started to say "No, it's time we went... uh... um...".

"To Florida?" Crocker asked.

"Our separate ways?" Plankton asked.

"Yes, yes, our separate ways!" Calamitous replied.

"Oh. I wanted to go to Florida." Crocker said dejectedly.

"So, if we're not going back to the Man, where are we going?" Plankton asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Calamitous replied.

* * *

 _"Location: New York City, New York, July 4th 2109"_

The Man in the Black Suit stood at the window, looking out over the New York City skyline. He was flanked by Swizzle and another guard.

"For all mankind's deficiencies, it is hard not to be impressed by this." the Man in the Black Suit said.

He turned to look at Swizzle. His mouth morphed into what looked like an almost sad smile.

"I can't keep you forever, Mr. Malarkey. Sooner or later, your destiny will call, and I will have to let you go." the Man in the White Suit whispered. He put a hand on Swizzle's shoulder and said "One day, not far from now, you and I will enter our endgame, and I will find out if all of my preparations have been enough.". He shook his head and asked "And your not listening to a word I'm saying, are you, Mr. Malarkey?".

Swizzle didn't reply.

"You can't hold conversation with the controlled. It just doesn't work." the Man in the Black Suit muttered.

He walked back to his throne and sat down.

"Oh well, victory approaches. All we need to do now is deal with..." the Man in the Black Suit started to say.

"Sir!" a voice shouted.

One of his guards entered the throne room, kneeling before his master.

"Yes?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

"The ambush has failed, sir." the guard replied.

"What?" the Man in the Black Suit asked angrily.

* * *

 _"Location: The Void, July 4th 2109"_

"Mark!" Vanellope shouted.

The cave was lit up in a brilliant green, pink, and blue light as Candlehead, Citrusella, and Minty fired at once. The shadows screeched as they were flaked apart by a combination of electricity and fire, until suddenly, the light died down and the tunnel was clear.

"Alright. That was the coolest. Thing. Ever." Candi said excitedly.

"We're not out of the woods yet, princess. We're going to make a run for it. Keep an eye out for more shadows. Do not stop!" Vanellope said.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her portal key.

"Does that work in here?" Sticky asked.

"Not to make a portal. But it can still make a call." Vanellope replied.

* * *

Lieutenant Brooke and his men were gathered outside Adorabeezle's portal. Brooke was holding a portal key.

 _"Brooke, come in."_ Vanellope's voice said.

Brooke pressed a button.

"Yeah?" Brooke asked.

 _"We're coming back to you. We'll be there in about thirty seconds."_ Vanellope replied.

"Roger that. Anything we should know?" Brooke asked.

 _"Uh, yeah, one thing. You might want to get out of the way before we arrive."_ Vanellope replied.

"Get out of the way? Your not seriously going to..." Brooke started to ask.

He looked towards the bust. A green speck was roaring out of the sky, getting closer and closer.

"Yep, she's going to do it." Brooke whispered.

He leaped out of the way as Minty, who had transformed into her Sakura form and then a hovercraft again, thundered by, plunging right into the portal.

"Brooke, cover us! Don't let any other shadows through!" Vanellope shouted.

"Just... just let me catch my breath." Brooke said.

* * *

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 4th 2109"_

Ten minutes later, the Sugar Rush racers, Jeremy, Dr. McFlame, and Brooke and his men were all in the lab. Adorabeezle had shut the portal down, and no shadows had gotten through.

"Did you find anything?" Cinndon asked.

Torvald placed the box on a table.

"Well, yes and no. This box has the powdered remains of his heart." Torvald replied.

"Nice." Damon said, disgusted.

"But we need a key. And the Man in the Black Suit has it." Gloyd said.

"So, what now?" Toxika asked.

Vanellope sighed.

"Now we have no other choice. We have to fight." Vanellope replied.


	10. Fight

**Chapter 10: Fight**

A giant holographic map of New York City had been set up on a table in the middle of the main lab floor. The entire group was gathered around it, and Vanellope had found a stick and was using it to point things out.

"Here's the plan. According to P.I.X.A.L., the Man in the Black Suit has set up his throne room in the Chrysler Building. Dr. McFlambe, your going to be here, on top of the St..." Vanellope started to announce.

"Hold on, Chrysler Building?" Dr. McFlambe asked.

"It's the one with the crown on it. You'll be watching in from this building here. You'll be on overwatch, which means that you make sure nothing tries to surprise us." Vanellope replied.

Dr. McFlambe nodded.

"Right. Seems simple enough, dear girl." Dr. McFlambe said.

"Most of you, Sour Bill, and P.I.X.A.L. will be down here, in the entrance. Your going to keep the Man in the Black Suit's guards off of us." Vanellope announced.

"Great!" P.I.X.A.L. said. There was a brief pause before .A.L. asked "How?".

"I've got an invention that I want you guys to try out." Adorabeezle replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"Minty, I want you in the air. I've got a feeling that he's got something that can fly, and I want you to deal with it." Vanellope announced.

Minty nodded.

"Got it. I'll keep the skies clear." Minty said.

"And Candi, Sticky, and Jeremy are with me. We're going right to the Man in the Black Suit and putting a stop to this." Vanellope announced.

"Right behind you, Vanny." Candi said, a small grin on her face.

Vanellope sighed.

"I'm not going to lie. The odds are against us. But we can't think about that. Our friends, our families… their all counting on us. We won't fail them." Vanellope said. She then looked at the map and asked "Ladies and gentlemen, are you with me?".

The group looked at each other and then cheered.

* * *

 _"Location: New York City, New York, July 4th 2109"_

The Man in the Black Suit looked down from the window as a portal began to form in the street. It was hard to see because a storm was blowing in, as tends to happen in dramatic final confrontations. The Man in the Black Suit crossed his arms. If they were so foolish as to attack him, why were they taking so long to do it?

And then he got his answer.

The portal on the street flashed brightly, and a tank rolled out. It was a large chrome beast, hovering above the ground, and it had a small swiveling turret attached.

"So, the Winterpop Beastly Tank?" Torvald asked into the radio, sitting in the command chair.

"I got a taste for it. Trust me, it'll work." Adorabeezle replied, sheepishly.

A group of guards ran out of the building, javelins drawn. The tank swiveled it's turret and fired. There was a loud bang and the whole group was blown back, right into a wall. They slumped to the ground, unconscious. Crumbelina grinned.

"You might have a point. Silvia, reload the blaster . I think we might have a bit of fun with this." Crumbelina said.

* * *

A portal opened in the sky, and Minty flew out.

 _"Alright, I'm in! And it's raining. This'll be fun."_ Minty thought.

All of the sudden, she heard a strange screeching noise.

 _"Well, I think they know I'm here."_ Minty muttered.

Two shadows soared out of the sky, screaming towards Minty. She gulped and soared away from them, and they immediately gave chase.

 _"How am I supposed to deal with two of these things? I don't even have a Tesla Coil this time!"_ Minty wondered.

While she was thinking, she wasn't watching where she was going, and she slammed into the side of a building. The two shadows followed her into the wall, disintegrating like raindrops as they hit. Minty groaned and pulled her head out of the small crater in the side of the building.

"Well, at least their dumb." Minty muttered.

Minty kicked off the wall, flying back towards the Chrysler Building.

* * *

Elsa sat in an ice-proof cell, glaring at her guard. She didn't know or care how the Man in the Black Suit had fit a cell block into the Chrysler Building, but it was probably the same way he had put a throne room in there.

"When I get out of here, I'm going to make your master wish he had never been..." Elsa started to say angrily.

There was a blast of purple light, and the guard was knocked out of sight.

"Huh?" Elsa asked.

Vlad walked up to the cell door, pulling a key from his coat and unlocking it.

"You? What the heck are you trying to..." Elsa started to ask.

"I'm saving you. But if you want to be flippant, I can simply leave you here." Vlad replied.

Elsa blinked.

"That's what I thought." Vlad said, opening the door.

* * *

"Well, that's their allies deployed, but no sign of our true adversary." the Man in the Black Suit muttered, still looking out the window as Swizzle and Jubileena marched in.

"Master! Portal detected!" Swizzle announced.

"Where?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

"Right in front of you, master!" Swizzle replied.

The Man in the Black Suit paused.

"What? But there's nothing..." the Man in the Black Suit started to say.

He froze, gazing out the window.

"Our portal detector doesn't pick up 3D, does it?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

Before his eyes, four figures slowly rose up to his window. Vanellope came first, hovering in the air and her arms crossed. Jeremy followed her, holding the Tesla Coil easily like Minty and looking just as unimpressed. Finally, Candi and Sticky (wearing what looked like some kind of anti-gravity boots) came into view, carrying a caramel disk and marshmallow bomb respectively. Vanellope calmly fired a blast of pixels, and the window shattered, letting all of the rain and cold air into the throne room. The Man in the Black Suit flinched and jumped back. Vanellope, Candi, Sticky, and Jeremy floated into the throne room, aiming their weapons.

"We're back." Vanellope said in a sing-along tone.


	11. Darkness

**Chapter 11: Darkness**

The Man in the Black Suit crossed his arms, gazing calmly at the intruders.

"Ah, Miss Von Schweetz. Back from intruding in my home?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

"Yeah, and now I'm going to kick you out of mine." Vanellope replied angrily.

"And how exactly do you intend to do that? I am an all powerful force of nature, while you are a small girl with blue pixels and teleportation." the Man in the Black Suit sneered. He then said "But if you so want to fight me, I shall oblige.". He turned to Swizzle and Jubileena and ordered "Mr. Malarkey, Mrs. Malarkey, deal with Miss Von Schweetz's companions, but leave her to me.".

Swizzle nodded. He began to run, leaping at Jeremy and tackling him out of the window. Before Candi and Sticky could react, Jubileena leaped at them, grabbing both by one hand before leaping after Swizzle. As she did so, Vanellope caught a glimpse of an amulet on her neck.

"That'll keep them occupied. Now, I believe you said you were going to kick me out of here?" the Man in the Black Suit asked. His eyes flared red and he said sarcastically "By all means, kick me out.".

* * *

Dr. McFlambe watched from the roof of a tall building as five figures tumbled down from the top of the Chrysler Building. One figure shifted into a large reptilian creature and pulled up, two of the other figures clinging to it's neck. The other two shot off into the sky, exchanging green rays and rockets.

"A dragon. I have now seen everything." Dr. McFlambe whispered.

He looked up to the sky, where dark clouds loomed overheard, occasionally lit up by lightning. It made a strange contrast against the darkened buildings of Manhattan.

"Wait a minute." Dr. McFlambe said.

He pressed a button on the new-fangled 'portal key' that Vanellope had given him.

* * *

Jeremy weaved through the buildings as he dodged energy blasts and rays. Swizzle was close behind and gaining on him, and the ability to phase through buildings seemed to be helping him quite a lot.

 _"Jeremy! I have an idea!"_ Dr. McFlambe's voice said.

Jeremy winced as he received a radio transmission.

"I'm kind of busy. What is it?" Jeremy asked.

 _"I think I can supercharge the Tesla Coil!"_ Dr. McFlambe replied.

"Really? How?" Jeremy asked, ducking through an alleyway.

 _"The building that I'm standing on still has lights, while the rest of Manhattan seems to be suffering from a brownout. It must have it's own power source. I think we can siphon energy from both it and the storm to increase the Tesla Coil by about a thousandfold!"_ Dr. McFlambe replied.

"Great, what do I need to do?" Jeremy asked.

 _"Make your way over here. I think we can use your body as a conductor."_ Dr. McFlambe replied.

He hung up.

"Well, that sounds fun." Jeremy muttered dryly.

He turned towards the distant tower, with Swizzle close behind.

* * *

Vanellope ducked as a ray of pure darkness struck the wall behind her, causing a gooey black substance to spread across the wall.

"Oh come on! Is that all you have?" the Man in the Black Suit asked, his hands pulsing with darkness.

Vanellope hastily fired a blast of pixels at him. The Man in the Black Suit swatted the blast away and laughed.

"Your doing a fine job, Miss Schweetz, a fine job!" the Man in the Black Suit sneered.

He shot another beam, Vanellope just barely rolling out of the way.

* * *

Sticky held on for dear life as Jubileena roared through the clouds, the deafening wind buffeting her and threatening to throw her off.

"Sticky, I got an idea! Climb up to her head!" Candi yelled.

"Are you crazy?" Sticky asked.

"Just trust me! Now go!" Candi replied.

Sticky gulped as she began to climb up Jubileena's neck, her eyes tightly shut. Eventually, she reached what she thought was the cherry themed girl's head.

"Alright! Now what?" Sticky asked.

"Pour some marshmallow goo on her eyes!" Candi replied.

"But..." Sticky started to say.

"Now!" Candi shouted.

Sticky formed a marshmallow orb and opened her eyes. She was looking directly down as Jubileena swooped towards the Hudson River. Sticky yelped, and in her panic, she dropped the marshmallow orb. The sticky food item got into Jubileena's eyes, and she roared, reared up, and began to plummet towards a street in the city below.

"Yeah!" Candi cheered.

There was a brief pause before she and Sticky screamed. Jubileena hit the ground with a mighty crash, skidding several meters down the road before coming to rest in front of a van, setting off the car alarm in the process. Candi and Sticky fell off of her back and landed on the pavement as the unconscious Jubileena turned back into human form.

"Ow." Sticky muttered.

"We're never doing that again." Candi said.

* * *

Vanellope ducked behind the throne, barely avoiding yet another blast. The Man in the Black Suit laughed cruelly.

"I'm not even trying! I'm toying with you, Miss Schweetz, and your still squirming for your life!" the Man in the Black Suit exclaimed.

Vanellope looked out from behind the throne, but pulled her head back in to avoid another blast.

"If you can't fight me, then what chance do you think you have against the Nightmare King?" the Man in the Black Suit asked.

He sneered as dark energy pulsed in his arms.

"Enough games! This ends now!" the Man in the Black Suit shouted.

* * *

Jeremy roared towards the tower, Swizzle hot on his heels.

 _"Why can't I can't shake him?"_ Jeremy wondered angrily.

He looked ahead. Dr. McFlambe was standing on the roof, next to a ugly metal thing that he seemed to have built himself and was pulsing with electricity. He looked behind him and saw that Swizzle was gaining on him, almost able to grab his ankle. But suddenly, there was a blast of ice, and Swizzle was sent flying to the right. Jeremy looked to his left down at the ground, where Nougetsia and Elsa were standing, the latter's hand glowing blue.

"We'll handle this! Now go!" Elsa shouted.

Jeremy nodded and zoomed towards the metal thing. He reached out and grabbed it, and all of the sudden, it felt like he had been supercharged. Words streamed across his vision.

 _POWER LEVELS: 432%. DIVERT TO TESLA COIL? Y/N_

"Divert it, divert it!" Jeremy ordered.

The Tesla Coil emerged from his arm, and Dr. McFlambe blinked.

"How does that fit?" Dr. McFlambe asked.

"Nanites. Bye!" Jeremy replied.

Jeremy shot into the air.

"Right, of course." Dr. McFlambe muttered.

* * *

Vanellope was backed against a wall, the Man in the Black Suit advancing on her.

"It's a shame that you won't live to see my victory, Miss Schweetz. I'm sure it will be a glorious thing." the Man in the Black Suit said.

 _"Vanellope, get out of there!"_ Jeremy's voice said.

Vanellope's eyes glanced towards her skirt's pocket, where she kept her portal key.

"Take their advice while you still can, girl. Run." the Man in the Black Suit snarled.

 _"Vanellope, we've got a plan, but you need to get out of the building!"_ Jeremy said.

Vanellope looked up at the Man in the Black Suit and smirked.

"I'm not running. I'm just getting some help." Vanellope said.

Vanellope hovered in the air and soared towards the window.

"Do it now!" Vanellope yelled.

* * *

High above New York City, Jeremy aimed the Tesla Coil at the spire of the Chrysler Building. His body was pulsing with thousands and thousands of volts of electricity, and it was made of metal, which made it a natural conductor of lighting.

Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit his body. His power levels spiked, and he sent that energy into the Tesla Coil and then fired.

* * *

Vanellope lost her balance as a massive crack filled the air and the Chrysler Building was illuminated by lightning. She regained her balance and grinned.

"Time to finish this!" Vanellope shouted.

She rocketed back through the window. The Man in the Black Suit was doubled over in the corner, wincing in pain. Vanellope walked over to him, opened his jacket, and reached into his pocket. She grinned as she felt the cool metal key in her hand.

"Do you know what you've done?" the Man in the Black Suit asked in a whisper.

Vanellope reached into her hoodie pocket and pulled out the box, paying the Man in the Black Suit no attention.

"The Nightmare King is coming, and you've just doomed all of humanity." the Man in the Black Suit said.

Vanellope looked back at the Man in the Black Suit as she put the key into the hole.

"At least I still have my humanity." Vanellope said.

She turned the key and opened the box. A grey powder wafted out of the box and into the wind. The Man in the Black Suit's body was engulfed in dark energy, but for a few seconds, Vanellope could see not a conqueror, but a sad defeated old man. Then there was a flash of darkness, and he was gone.

* * *

Modesto, London, Moscow, Tokyo, New York, Cairo, Sydney, Brasilia, Leeds.

Toontown, Fantasyland, London (the Peter Pan and Mary Poppins versions), New York and Devil's Bayou and Australia, Arendelle, San Fransokyo, Corona, France (the Beauty and the Beast version and the Ratatouille version), Prydain.

Bikini Bottom, Amity Park, Dimmsdale, Retroville, The ChalkZone, Hillwood, Africa.

Everywhere in the universe, legions of ordinary people stopped what they were doing and looked around, scratching their heads in confusion. The skies turned blue, the buildings repaired themselves, trees revived, water became a clear blue, and the worlds were changed in an instant. Then, as one, they began to talk, a melody of confused voices and of people trying to work out how they had gotten to where they were. However, it didn't matter, because before long, a wave of euphoria washed over them.

They were free.


	12. Resolution

**Chapter 12: Resolution**

 _"Location: Litwak's Arcade, The World Of Disney, July 4th 2109"_

"Ah man, my head hurts." Swizzle muttered.

Swizzle was slouching over a bowl of ice cream, looking rather tired and worn. He, the other Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, Crepe, Jeremy, and Dr. McFlambe had reunited and gotten out of New York City quite quickly. The police were already arriving on scene, along with some angry looking men from the United States government, and they had figured that they would rather not spend the rest of the day being questioned. They had retreated to the castle in Sugar Rush, for what Swizzle had referred to as 'ice cream therapy'.

"Seriously, did you and Elsa have to aim for my head?" Swizzle asked.

Nougetsia shrugged.

"Why not? It was the biggest target." Nougetsia replied.

"I'm going to remember that." Swizzle said. He turned to Jubileena and asked "So... you kept the amulet?".

"I did." Jubileena replied.

"And I'm probably not going to be able to convince you to let it go, right?" Swizzle replied.

"Nope." Jubileena replied.

"I thought so." Swizzle said.

Across the table, Vanellope, Taffyta, and Candlehead were looking over the Man in the Black Suit's box.

"So what are you going to do with that thing?" Taffyta asked.

"I'm going to get rid of it. I think it's too dangerous for me to keep. I mean, if it can keep a guy's heart alive outside of his body, then imagine what else it could do." Vanellope replied.

"So your not going to study it or anything?" Candlehead asked.

"Nope. This thing's going straight into the Diet Cola Hot Springs." Vanellope replied.

"Wow, that's a heck of a way to take out your garbage." Taffyta said.

Candlehead looked around the table.

"Hey, wait a minute. Where did Jeremy go?" Candlehead asked.

* * *

Jeremy stood outside of the castle, preparing to leave.

"Jeremy?" a voice asked.

He turned around. Vanellope was walking out of the castle, looking confused.

"Where are you going?" Vanellope asked.

"I have to find my mom. She wasn't in the Man in the Black Suit's dungeons, so I think that he put her somewhere else." Jeremy replied.

Vanellope nodded.

"I understand. Although I was hoping that you would stay permanently." Vanellope said.

"Maybe when I find mom, but not until I do." Jeremy said.

"Well, if you have to leave, then take this." Vanellope said.

She pulled a portal key out of her pocket, handing it to Jeremy.

"Just so we can stay in contact." Vanellope added.

Jeremy smiled.

"Thanks." Jeremy said.

"No problem. It was a pleasant experience to work with you." Vanellope said.

"Same here. See you later, Vanellope." Jeremy said.

There was a loud roar as he rocketed into the blue and pink sky above. Vanellope watched as he got further and further until he was just a dot on the horizon.

"Do you think we'll ever see him again?" a voice asked.

The Sugar Rush racers, Cinndon, Candace, Toxika, Damon, and Crepe had followed Vanellope out of the castle and were now standing next to her.

"I think that's almost a certainty, Torvald." Vanellope replied.

"So, we saved the world. Where to from here?" Snowanna asked.

Vanellope shrugged.

"I don't know, but whatever comes, there's no one else that I'd rather face it with." Vanellope replied.

The group looked up at the sky, watching the clouds go by.

"You know, this is really cheesy." Candi muttered.

* * *

 _"Location: Fairfax County, Virginia, July 4th 2109"_

"What do you mean it's gone?" a government agent asked angrily.

The agent paced his office, phone in hand and his face red.

"It was under armed guard at A-311, how can it be gone... what? Ah... whatever, task all agents to get it back, ASAP! Priority one target... alright, alright, get on it." the agent said.

He hung up and began to dial a new number.

"Yeah, it's Gizmo Anders. Bad news. Someone stole the Tairseach." the agent announced. There was a brief pause before he said "Yes, we can confirm that it hasn't been used yet. We're monitoring the time stream, so if anything happens, we can respond.". There was another brief pause before he said "Of course, we'll keep tabs on that group. If they can stop the Man in the Black Suit, they could definitely be valuable against the Nightmare King.". There was yet another pause before he said "Alright, alright, I'll monitor them and get the division scouring for the Tairseach. You keep up the good work over there. Got it. Goodbye, Colonel Charbonneau.".

He hung up and sat down at his desk, looking at his computer.

 _Nightmare King arrival in TWO months and ZERO days..._


End file.
